The present invention relates to plug receptacles and relates more particularly to a safety plug receptacle which is so arranged that electric power is connected only when a plug is inserted therein.
Electric plug and receptacle are provided for connecting electric power supply to an electric appliance to drive it to operate. After having been used for a certain length of time, the connection between the conductive spring plates of a receptacle and the plug pins of a plug may be loosened easily causing contact failure or electric leakage. Because the conductive spring plates of a receptacle which is connected to an electric power supply are electrically energized, it is very dangerous when touched by a conductive object. Therefore, casualty from electric shock may happen easily among young children who try to use things to detect the inside of a receptacle due to curiosity. Further, when an electric appliance is out of work, it is very difficult to ordinary people to identify if an electric appliance is damaged or power supply is disconnected due to damage of plug or receptacle. Besides the above problems, it is very difficult to insert a plug in a receptacle in dark condition.